Madame Medusa
Madame Medusa es la villana de la película The Rescuers. Historia Historia que se cuenta en la película Medusa es la propietaria de una casa de empeños de mala calidad en Nueva York. Antes del punto de partida de la película, Medusa descubre la probable posición del diamante líder mundial más grande, (conocido como "El Ojo del Diablo"). Esto reside en algún sitio profundamente dentro de en la cueva pirata abandonada, situada a lo largo de un juego vacante y triste de rocas bajas costeras. Ella establece su base de operaciones cerca en un barco dilapidada y parcialmente sumergida entre un pantano igualmente sombrío y solitario conocido como la Bahía del Diablo. Sin embargo, ella es incapaz de entrar en la cueva, por que la entrada es muy estrecha; demasiado estrecha para acomodarse ella, su cómplice el Sr. Snoops, y sus queridas mascotas, un par de cocodrilos relativamente sus ayudantes favoritos, Brutus y Nerón. Como Medusa no tiene paciencia, ella se hace cada vez más obsesionada con la adquisición del enorme diamante, y decide un cambio de táctica. Medusa hace una visita al Orfanato Morningside y secuestra a una pequeña muchacha huérfana con el nombre de Penny. La intención de Medusa es de viajar a la Bahía del Diablo y posteriormente obligar a la niña a entrar en la cueva para buscar el diamante. Cuando Medusa vuelve al pantano con Penny, dejándola en un cuarto pequeño y miserable a bordo del barco que se descompone, donde la cruel Medusa se hace la cariñosa con la pequeña. Medusa vuelve sola a la casa de empeños en Nueva York. Historia que se ve en la película thumb|left|140px|Medusa al descubrir a [[Bernardo y Bianca.]] Aproximadamente tres meses más tarde, su compañero Snoops no ha logrado obligar al Penny a entrar en la cueva, él es incapaz de convencer a la niña asustada de buscar. Además, él ha pillado a Penny enviando mensajes en botellas. Medusa, frustrada con la inhabilidad del Sr. Snoops de mandar sobre la huérfana, toma el siguiente vuelo a la Bahía del Diablo para asumir operaciones ella misma. Mientras está en su guarida, en el barco de la Bahía del Diablo, Medusa grita al ver a Bernardo y Bianca, dos ratones que han ido a rescatar a Penny. Mientras Snoops y sus cocodrilos los persiguen, Medusa les dispara con su escopeta, aunque los ratones logran escapar. Al día siguiente, Medusa lleva a la niña a la cueva para que saque el diamante. Como ella en apariencia no tiene ningunas reservas sobre poner en peligro la vida de Penny, ella en última instancia decide obligar a Penny a entrar en la cueva, hasta que haya encontrado el diamante. Como la cueva más bien violentamente se llena de agua en cada marea alta, Penny es consciente que la amenaza de la Medusa es potencialmente mortal. A pesar de las súplicas de Penny, Medusa permanece firme, aclarando a Penny que ella o le trae el diamante o no le devuelve a Teddy, su osito de peluche que le a quitado. Historia final Cuando Penny sale de la cueva con el diamante, Medusa se lo arrebata rápidamente de las manos. Después, en su barco, Madame Medusa apunta a Snoops y Penny con su escopeta e intenta huir con el diamante, guardado en el interior de Teddy. Medusa tropieza con la cuerda que le han puesto los ratones Bernardo y Bianca. Mientras Medusa está caída en el suelo, los animales del pantano, que la odian, empizan a golpearle y tirarle del pelo. Penny huye con el diamante en la moto acuática de Medusa. Medusa empieza a perseguirles agarrada a unas cuerdas de la moto en lomos de Brutus y Nerón, a los que azota. Cuando Penny salta una rampa, Medusa choca contra una columna en la que queda atrapada sobre ella, ya que sus cocodrilos en el agua intentan devorarla. Secuaces El Sr. Snoops Snoops es el compañero de Medusa y el seguidor. Él también está implicado en el secuestro de Penny y quiere su parte justa del Ojo del Diablo, que él nunca consigue tocar. Medusa y el Sr. Snoops trabajan juntos en su vieja tienda de empeños de Nueva York, muy cerca del Orfanato Morningside, donde secuestran Penny. Brutus y Nerón Brutus y Nerón son las mascotas de Madame Medusa, unos feroces cocodrilos. Mientras la Medusa está lejos en su tienda de empeño de Nueva York, Brutus y la permanencia de Nerón en el pantano del Valle del Diablo, donde ellos son responsables de prevenir la fuga del Penny, a menudo que ser triunfantes en el cuidado de la muchacha dentro de su alcance, aunque saben que Penny no tiene miedo a ninguno de ellos. Galería Medusa_final.png|El final de Medusa. Curiosidades *El diseño y antagonismo de Madame Medusa, junto con Úrsula, sirvió de inspiración para la Tía Pristine Gordis; la principal antagonista de la película animada Tom and Jerry: The Movie. Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes de The Rescuers Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains